Progression Guide
Being a strong shinobi gives you the power to make a name for yourself in the world, whether you choose to be known for the good you do or the evil you force is up to you. In JutsuOnline there are many ways to grow in strength. Power Ranks and Power Levels Power ranks increase from E-rank to S-rank and allow you to show how strong of a shinobi you are. They are reflected by your power level (PL) E-Rank: 0 - 124 PL D-Rank: 125 - 1000 PL C-Rank: 1001 - 3000 PL B-Rank: 3001 - 5000 PL A-Rank: 5001 - 6500 PL S-Rank: 6501 - 7150 PL Stat Points Your power lever increases by spending stat points to increase your stats. Increasing your stats will make your jutsu better in various ways in PVP. Stat points are collected by killing mobs across the map. The mobs are ranked, so D-Rank shinobi should kill D-rank mobs to get the highest yield of stat points. Stats are split into three categories: Base Stats HP Chakra Ninjutsu Power Taijutsu Power Genjutsu Power Speed Defense Stats Ninjutsu Defense Taijutsu Defense Genjutsu Defense Poison Defense Miscellaneous Stats Melee Speed Ninja Tools Seal Speed Chakra Control Healing Energy Regen How you spend your stats is up to you which allows you to be strategic depending on the build of your character. Character builds and Jutsu Levelling When you create your character you will decide whether to choose a bloodline, take a pure path or neither and go clanless. If you choose either a bloodline or a pure path you will start with the d-rank jutsu for that choice. To unlock more jutsu you need to level-up your existing jutsu by using the jutsu in PVE. Each jutsu has 5 tiers that you level-up through, with each new tier being stronger than the last, when you reach tier-3 of a jutsu you will unlock the next rank jutsu. Example': Leveling your D-rank jutsu to tier-3 will unlock your C-Rank jutsu at Tier 1 for that path. Leveling your C-rank jutsu to tier-3 will unlock your B-rank jutsu for that path. You can level your jutsu for all talent paths this way except in the case of bloodlines. With bloodline jutsu you can level to B-rank jutsu and then to obtain the A-rank and S-rank jutsu you must complete the clan-specific questlines. These can only be started once you reach Jounin village rank. (You may see these A-rank and S-rank jutsu being referred to as end-game jutsu) Once you have completed the introductory questline you will join your village academy as an academy student and unlock your first talent point. We have 18 talent paths to choose from and you will have 5 talent points to use across your game journey. You unlock a talent point at each village rank: Academy Student: 1st talent point unlocked. Genin: 2nd talent point unlocked. Chunin: 3rd talent point unlocked. Special Jounin: 4th talent point unlocked. Jounin: 5th talent point unlocked. '''''Note: This does not apply to pure paths which have set talents allocated to them in a set order. You progress through the village ranks by completing the master questline, which is the main questline that takes you through the game. This will include things like completing a dungeon, passing the chunin exam, buying a home and earning rep with a faction as well as reaching particular power levels. In JutsuOnline we have two pure paths. Gates and Puppetry (puppetry is Suna-only). They are not able to be picked with a bloodline and you cannot customize the build of them, they f'ollow a set progression route' in terms of talents. You can read more about the pure paths in the character path guidelines. Clothing The clothes you wear could also give you the edge in PVP. In JutsuOnline we have clothing that goes from tier-1 to tier-5. The higher the tier the more expensive and stronger the clothing is as it will increase your HP and Chakra. You can purchase tiered clothing from the appropriate vendors in your village. Gems Tier-3, tier-4 and tier-5 clothing allow you to attach gems to sockets within the clothing. These gems are dropped by dungeon bosses and are unique in the boosts that they provide. Health gems will increase your HP, chakra gems will increase your chakra and so on. Gems are tiered from tier-1 to tier-4, so the higher the tier the higher the buff is of that gem. The dungeons are ranked from D to A rank and the higher rank the dungeon the higher tier of gems that can be dropped. The types of gems that exist are: Health gems Chakra gems Ninjutsu power gems Taijutsu power gems Genjutsu power gems Ninjutsu defense gems Taijutsu defense gems Genjutsu defense gems Poison defense gems Tools gems Note: Once a gem has been socketed to an item of clothing it cannot be removed. If you trade a “gemmed” item of clothing the gems will be deleted automatically. You can trade unsocketed gems. Accessories Clothes are not the only wearable item that will make you a stronger shinobi, accessories are rare items that can pack a punch. Coming in the form of rings, necklaces and belts, these tiered accessories are dropped occasionally by world bosses when they die and are unique in the boosts that they provide. Accessories can be upgraded in your village at the appropriate NPC for a price. Some examples of accessories: Ring of Mending - Restores 5 health per 5 seconds Chain of the Warrior - Gives +500 health Charm of the Obsidian - Increases attack power by 500 Weapons Is a shinobi only as strong as the weapon they carry? Those with the Kenjutsu talent path can wield tiered swords, which do more damage as you increase the tiers. Most weapons are available in tier-1 to tier-5 however there are some tier-6 swords such as the 7 Legendary Swords which are earned through roleplay in the Jiraya server.. There are some other weapons available to those who don’t consider themselves swordsmen such as tiered kunai, taijutsu gloves and fans which can also go as high as tier-6. Tier-1 to Tier-5 weapons can be purchased from the appropriate vendors in your village. Professions The professions you choose in JutsuOnline will also allow you to enhance your character in different ways. Armorsmithing will allow you to make heavy-duty armor that will increase your defense by slow you down, Weaponsmithing will allow you to make your own weapons and cut out the NPC vendors. For more information on professions please read our professions guide. Special Paths JutsuOnline have a few special paths that are obtainable in the late-game through questlines, these include Curse Mark, Biju and Sage. More details on these paths will be released soon. Roleplay Points. In addition to all the progression routes above, the RP server has an additional way to progress which is also the fastest way to progress your character - Roleplay Points. Roleplay points are awarded for roleplay which can be passive, combat or during events. Roleplay Points can be spent in many different ways, including converting them to Stat points to increase your stats or spending them to gain reputation with a particular faction.